There have been proposed a technology enabling reduction of reading start time in an image reading apparatus in which, after performing a variety of setting operations, a black level (dark level) is corrected before a reading start request for reading a document is made, so as to reduce time required to start reading the document after the reading start request is made.
According to the above-described related art, it may be possible to reduce the time required to start reading the document by correcting the black level before the reading start request is made. However, there is a case where it is not necessarily required to correct the black level. For example, for a mode in which a reading condition such as reading resolution is frequently re-set after performing a variety of setting operations, when the black level is corrected before the reading start request is made, efficiency in start reading the document may be lowered on the contrary.